


Put Your Head on my Shoulder

by drainspoon



Series: Show Me That You Love Me Too [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, also they got stick bugged by cleo, or at least zed is dating wels, wels and zed are dating, wels is not aware that they are dating, wels' pov, yes i broke my no fluff rule shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: One of Wels' hands was around Zed, holding up the communicator. The other was being held by the shorter man, as it usually happened to be. He'd noticed that the horned man only held his hand, but maybe everyone else's hands were just cold.He didn't know. He didn't hold hands with anyone other than Zed.
Relationships: Wels/Zed, the ship is called weed lol
Series: Show Me That You Love Me Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Put Your Head on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in a fluffy mood okay it's not my fault

wels loved zedaph.

he was a marvel of the world, beautiful and gracious and kind, a man he would love to someday call his own. he knew zed only thought of him as a friend, but every thing he did delved him deeper into the vat that was his love for the other.

zed would hold his hand and tangle together their fingers, and wels wouldn't complain even though it made his heart go wild because it made both of them happy, even if it was for likely different reasons. his heart would drum against his ribcage when he called him soft pet names like "baby" and "sweetheart", despite knowing that it was in a purely platonic way. or when he would kiss his cheek when they parted for the day. but they were just friends. that's it.

friendship was exactly the reason why, right now, zed and wels were cuddled together on wels' bed, watching a video of a stick bug dancing that cleo had sent them on zed's communicator. or they had been, but zed had nuzzled into the knight and he was fighting back a blush as he struggled to focus on the video. the other man was practically laying on his chest, not even looking towards the communicator anymore. one of wels' hands was around zed, holding up the communicator. the other was being held by the shorter man, as it usually happened to be. he'd noticed that the horned man only held his hand, but maybe everyone else's hands were just cold. 

he didn't know. he didn't hold hands with anyone other than zed.

he felt nimble fingers idly running through his hair, only heightening his blush, which had forced itself out of the cage he'd tried to form around it. zed shifted his head to look wels in the eyes, his soft pearly purple meeting his simple blue. he grinned at him, the beautiful smile that melted his heart into a puddle of adoration every time it shone. “it–it's hot in here, ri–right? haha,” wels stammered, dragging his gaze away from zed while trying to make up an excuse for his face.

“i think it's just you,” he replied, sitting up on the bed. he tucked a piece of hair from his face and held out a hand for his communicator, which was given to him as soon as wels sat up. “i've got some contraptions to work on, so i gotta go. see you tomorrow?” the knight nodded frantically and zed leaned forwards, kissing his cheek before climbing out of bed, heading downstairs as he pulled his feet under him in a crisscross. “bye, babe!”

“b–bye!” he called out, face flushed and heart ramming against his chest harshly. _oh my god—he's so perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> this work now has two sequels (soon to be three)! check them out!


End file.
